Unused and Reworked Content/Shop and Equipment
Shop and Equipment Porkrind's Emporium ''was originally known as ''Pork Rind's One Stop Shop with the line "Spend your riches here!". These are the items that can be bought in the 2016 Demo: * 4G Health Buddy ** "Have you fallen on hard times. Don't quit, just gain an extra hit." * 2G Homing ''Extra Special: Bullet Shield'' ** "This fella chases baddies like bees to a honey dipped hound!" * 4G Coffee ** "Can't stop moving? Well, neither can your super meter!" * 2G Spreadshot ''Extra Special: Multishot'' ** "Throwing lead in all directions. This diddy has got you covered!" * 4G Smoke Dash ** "Whoops, where'd you go? Dash like a ninja!" All of these items/item descriptions have been changed, like Health Buddy which is known as Heart in the final game. There was originally 8 shots and charms as seen in the 2016 Demo, but it was cut then made it to 6 in the final game. There was only one Super Art and that is the Energy Beam. There was also a point in time, in which the first super art appears to have Cuphead or Mugman increase the size of their straws to hit enemies. Now, in the code, there are some equips that are accessible using the debug menu. Weaponry Arc = This weapon uses the Chaser's art assets, shooting out green stars. Similar to the Lobber, the Arc will shoot the projectile into the air, though instead of bouncing off the ground, it becomes a mine-like weapon, sticking to the ground, exploding if touched by an enemy. The Arc has 3 damage values, dealing 14 damage while its mid-air, 7.5 damage for the first few moments after touching the ground, and 11.25 when it's sprite grows after being untouched on the floor for a few moments. The Arc's EX attack is similar to its normal attack, but it deals 28 damage total. |-|Ranger/Exploder = "Damage increases with range. Keep your distance for maximum power." Internally the weapon is called Exploder, but Ranger fits how the weapon works, increasing the damage dealt, the further the orbs travel. The Ranger has 3 damage values associated with distance values, at the base level it deals 8 damage, 9.5 damage after traveling about the same distance as a single dash, and 10.5 after about the same distance as two dashes. The Ex attack, "Risky Burst" can deal up to 35 damage, though the player can also take damage, if they hit the orb that spawns after the attack hits an obstacle. They move a little bit faster than the player(s)'s walking speed. Currently it appears as red balls that slowly expands while traveling through the air. In 2014/2015 video teasers for Cuphead, this weapon appears as an orange orb. |-|Arcade Peashot = This weapon was planned to be used as the player's weapon while playing the Retro Arcade level, though the plan was cut before the weapon was fully coded, using it will make the player unable to shoot or switch weapons, and softlocks the game when the player dies. |-|Triple Laser/Wide shot = "Lock in place to focus the attack. Long range with piercing ability.." The wide shot shoots out three beams, its one of the slowest and weakest weapons, dealing only 2.65 damage. This weapon's secondary ability is designed to pass through obstacles, but it likely got cut due to the minimal amount of situations where this ability would be actually useful. Though the localization has a name for the EX, "Beam Flash", the EX was never actually made. |-|Plane laser = Similar to the wide shot, the plane laser was designed to pass through some obstacles, in addition to boosting the rate at which the player's EX meters filled, when hurting bosses/enemies. This weapon deals 8 damage normally, and it's EX fills the screen with beams, though each one deals only 3 damage. |-|Unused text strings= Plane Peashooter equip screen description - "Simple rapid fire weapon. It's tried and true, and something something. EX: Multishot" Plane Bomb equip screen description - "Bombs away, matey!" At some point in development the player was planned to be able to switch their plane weapons, the removal of the laser weapon lead to this feature getting cut, and the plane peashot EX was reworked into its current form. Charms Pit saver = "Defensive Bonus" - "Increases super meter and extends hit invulnerablity after taking damage." The pit saver prevents the player from receiving damage from pits and increases invulnerability time by 1.6 seconds, or from 110 frames to 222 frames. While the unused in-game description for the Pit Saver mentions the super meter, the charm does not affect it. Despite being unused, the 1.1.3 patch lowered the invulnerability time, from 2 seconds. |-|Turret = A turret charm is briefly mentioned within the code and has segments for a shop and equip screen description, though the code for it isn't entirely finished. This charm is expected to have acted as a sort of familiar, targeting and shooting enemies independently from the player.